projecthomecomingfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Hunters
Order of the Hunters The Order of Hunters, also known as 'The Order,' is a secret organization of specialized hunters. Primarily, the Hunters work in the shadows and are only known to those who are able to pay them enough for a job. The Order has existed since civilization, or so it is believed. Much of their history has been lost through time due to countless wars. Because of this, the Hunters do not worry about the past and believe all that they have done as a whole has been righteous and justified due to their continued existence into modern times. Ideals and Goals The Order believes in freedom and knowledge. Under this belief, the Hunters have pursued the barriers constructed by tyrants over the ages. Acting has a fountain of knowledge, they openly give out information, often causing the people themselves to rise up and revolt against their own suppressors. They have kept to their own shadows, rathering the idea of pulling strings than standing on pedestals and preaching. Practices ''Initiation'' Just about anyone is capable of joining the Order of Hunters. However, most are born into it. The Order is well known for adopting orphans. In fact, the public often sees them as a self-sustaining community of foster parents. With hundreds of towns placed across the world known as Dens, anyone is able to speak to someone about recruitment, or leaving a child permanently in their care. ''Training'' For those born as Hunters, or adopted as orphans, their training begins as soon as they can walk. A lifetime of grueling exercise and practices. Growing up in a Den is just about the same around the world. Though the Order has its own culture, it is loose and open to change depending on the culture of the Den's location. Fighting techniques and disciplines are altered from area to area, though goals and ideals remain the same. The first thing a Hunter recruit learns is how to survive. Each Hunter must pull his/her own weight at the Den, whether that is farming, cleaning, cooking, building, or teaching. Often times, a Hunter spends days out in the wilderness, or in urban locations where being seen in public is unacceptable. Knowing how to survive under these conditions is key to a successful mission. Once the basics are down, the recruit learns how to defend himself/herself. Usually, this starts with the teacher armed and the recruit unarmed. This teaches the recruit how to defend, attack, and disarm with nothing more than their own hands. Once the recruit has proven himself/herself they may use basic weapons such as small knives, rocks, sticks, and household items. This builds up to larger weapons and finally ranged weapons such as bows, crossbows, handguns, and rifles. The final thing a Recruit may learn is interrogation tactics. Only once they have perfected tactics used in battles will they be able to progress further in their training. Interrogation tactics involve questioning and being questioned. This is a final exam that takes two years to complete. During these two years a recruit will undergo grueling training to withstand torture techniques. Often times, kidnapping is staged where the recruit must either survive, or find a way to escape. Training as this is seen as controversial due to the death of recruits and in rare cases of instructors. It is believed that Hunters cannot talk about their final exam, but there is no real evidence to justify the silence. Perhaps the psychological horrors they are put through to break them down silences their tongues on the topic. If the recruit passes their final exam, they are rewarded with the official title of Hunter. Training does not stop there, however. A new fledged Hunter must undergo even further training for specialization. Often times a new Hunter, known either as a Private, or Private First Class, will head to a new Den specific for their desired career. These specialized Dens are usually based off the country they are located. For instance, a Hunter from a Den in America will leave to a Den for the FBI or the U.S. military. Though the Order keeps itself secret, it has integrated itself into secret services, offering its own men and women for use by the governments of the world. Again, the Hunter undergoes training specific to his/her career choice and does not make it to the field for another two years. It is also important to note that though a Hunter may be under the guidance of a military branch, or a secret service, their loyalty remains to the Order. ''Discipline'' Discipline in the Order of Hunters consists of old fashioned punishment. There is no difference in the discipline of a child and an adult. There is no prison system. Hunters are physically disciplined according to the crime they have committed. Mistakes are usually handled by the Instructor/Parent/Foster Parent as a simple beating and/or public embarrassment. Disobedience is punishable by public lashings and possibly demotion to a lower rank. Treason is punishable by execution. Usually this is done in public, held as a ceremony of death. ''Burial'' The Order of Hunters hold tremendous respect for the dead, had they not committed treason, and often hold large ceremonies. The bodies are returned to the Den they last trained in where the casket, draped in the Order's flag, is marched down the streets. Carried by six Hunters and guarded by Hunters on foot. Treated like a parade, Hunters on horse back lead and follow the columns. Bag pipes and drums are played from start to finish. Once at the pyre, the casket, or caskets are placed upon raised platforms decorated with shrubbery, flowers, wreaths, and torches. Each casket is guarded by a single Hunter. The platform has various levels depending on the dead's rank. Officers at the highest point, enlisted at the lowest. The Headmaster stands at a podium for a speech, thanking the dead for their service. Rifles are fired six times then while Hunters carry the casket to their burial locations. Before they are buried, the flags are removed and folded. The folded flags are given to the next of kin of the dead. Close family and friends are then able to say goodbye, usually by locking a pin of the Order's insignia upon the casket. As for the burial of traitors, this is by no means honorable. After their execution, the body is usually dragged down the street by a horse to the outskirts of the Den. There, the body is strung upon a platform of sticks and then lit aflame. It is left there then until the fire dies out. Known Dens ''America'' *Hinesville, Georgia *Coudersport, Pennsylvania *Bishop, California *Livingston, Montana *Kewanee, Illinois *Kermit, Texas ''Canada'' *Prince Albert, Saskatchewan *Fermont, Quebec *High Level, Alberta ''Germany'' *Geretsried *Bruchhausen-Vilsen *Nordhorn *Wassenberg *Mittelstrimmig ''United Kingdom'' *Corby, England *Tavistock, England *Caistor, England *Chorley, England *Tudweiliog, Wales *Dyffryn Ardudwy, Wales *Llandyssil, Wales *Dufftown, Scotland *Abbeyfeale, Ireland ''Spain'' *Casas-Ibanez *Langreo ''Italy'' *Borgo San Lorenzo *Felina *Puzzuolo *Castel del Piano ''Serbia'' *Vranic ''Russia'' *Chita *Mysovoy *Kogalym *Veliky Novgorod ''Sweden'' *Edsbyn *Lycksele *Vuollerim *Sodankyla ''Saudi Arabia'' *Al Duwadimi *Tabuk ''Libya'' *Murzuq ''Australia'' *Cadoux *Dalby *Wentworth *Would you like to see more Dens? Pick a location that isn't already listed! Category:Factions